Riddick At Sea
by twisted tippy
Summary: After PB. Riddick gets dumped on a watery planet and has to find a way to escape.Like PB meets Waterworld, with Aliens. not sure to continue or not so R&R please
1. Ch 1

Rating: R for profanity and violence   
  
Disclaimer: The Pitch Black characters are not mine, so don't sue. My characters are mine so please don't steal them.  
  
Story outline/authors note: its just what the title says…Riddick..at sea.  
  
Riddick at Sea  
  
"Damn it!" Riddick paced in his box. He could here people moving around outside. His anticipation and anger were growing.  
  
After 4 days of traveling blindly in the Skiff they were picked up. Riddick made up a story to get then by. Riddick was traveling with his kid (Jack) and his kids priest/babysitter (Imam). He was going to let Jack decide if she wanted to be known as a boy or a girl when they met up with whoever picked the up.  
  
The people that picked them up believed what Riddick told them, but when they looked at who nervous Imam was trying not to be. They decided to question all of then separately to find the truth. Riddick told his story. Jack of course lied for Riddick. But Imam….Being the person he is couldn't bring himself to lie. He told the truth, hoping Riddick would still get off because of the good deed he had done.  
  
Riddick was patiently waiting with two guards in a little room when he herd Jack begin to shout. A man then came into the room. He looked at Riddick, then at the guards and simply said; lock him up.  
  
Riddick was dragged by 4 men and 2 pointing guns at him down the hall. He could see Jack screaming and trying to get to him. He wasn't mad at her. He knew she didn't rat him out.  
  
He was put into a big metal box with no way out.  
  
He paced and tried to listen to the conversations outside. There were too quiet, but he made out the odd word. He pieced it together and figured they were going to take him prisoner. Imam blabbed about who he is and now they were going to sell him.  
  
"Fuck!" He stopped pacing and moved to one side of the box. Just as he did a loud noise echoed through the box.  
  
"Hey you." A voice called to Riddick from the outside. "Riddick?"  
  
Riddick didn't answer.  
  
"We're gunna drop you on a planet you stupid twit. And we're gunna sell ya. We're gunna be rich we are. But don't worry about your boys, they'll be fine. To New Mecca and an orphanage is where they'll go." He began to laugh.  
  
Riddick moved close to the wall again. "You really think your boss is gunna let you in on this deal."  
  
"Shut up you." He banged on the box again and Riddick had to cover his ears from the loud noise.  
  
"All that money. Why share it with you when it can all go to number one."  
  
"I said shut up!" He banged several times on the box. Riddick couldn't help but cry out in pain as the banging echoed through him.  
  
He sat in silence on the cold metal floor for the next few hours or so until he felt the ship land. He herd people moving around his box. Then it began to move. It was being dragged out of the ship. He listened for voices but either no one was talking or the screeching of his box was too loud.  
  
When it stopped he herd talking. It was in a language he didn't understand. When it stopped he herd the ship door close and take off. He wasn't in it. They'd dropped him somewhere.


	2. Ch 2

Rating: R for profanity and violence   
  
Disclaimer: The Pitch Black characters are not mine, so don't sue. My characters are mine so please don't steal them.  
  
Story outline/authors note: its just what the title says…Riddick..at sea.  
  
Riddick at Sea  
  
The box door opened and he was meet by a tanned woman with blue hair and sea blue eyes. She was wearing a sea foam green dress. Beside her were two men with black hair, black eyes and dark blue uniforms. Non of them were armed. He seemed to e in a warehouse. He could see the door.  
  
The woman looked at him with no expression then began to speak in a foreign tongue. She stopped talking and glared at Riddick. After a moment of silence she looked over at the man to her left and began to talk to him. She then looked back at Riddick.  
  
"I guess you don't speak our language. Is this one better? Can you understand me now?" She looked hopefully at Riddick.  
  
"Where am I?"  
  
"Oh good you speak this language. Riddick my name is Shinahj. You are on the Planet Trelauntay. Those men have asked us to let you stay here until they return."  
  
"You cant keep me here."  
  
"You cant leave."  
  
"Like hell I can." Riddick quickly pushed past them and out the door. He stopped immediately. He was on a dock and about to run into what looked like the ocean. He looked out onto the blue water. He couldn't see anything but water.   
  
"This is one of the three water planets." He herd Shinahj's voice behind him. "There is nothing on this planet but water. We have no space ships so there is no way off this planet. So you see you can not leave. We're not trying to keep you here, It's just not possible unless some one lands here first."  
  
Riddick turned around to look at Shinahj. He saw the warehouse behind her. There was wood around the warehouse. He went around and saw more water. The warehouse was sitting on a big slab of wood. There were a few small wooden buildings and a few people staring at him. He saw nothing but water when he looked around. "Where the hell am I?"  
  
"Trelauntay." Shinahj said and came up beside Riddick. "We are a small town. There are many on this planet. We group together and create bigger towns or just stay on our own. We have provided you with a little boat if you wish to look around the planet. But please…do not harm any one. We are peaceful people and mean you no harm. There is a city about an hour away to the East."  
  
Riddick walked along the wooden street looking at the scared faces and little buildings that looked like houses. It was like a little village, but everything was made of wood. "Where do you get the wood?"  
  
"It floats up from the surface of the planet. We do not know why there is wood down there but if you ask someone on a bigger platform they might now." She pointed to a little wooden boat. A compass and some food lay in it. He noticed the shinny powerful looking engine attached to the boot. "The visitors leave us gifts. Metal and engines are some of them."  
  
Riddick looked up at the cloudy sky. Then to the open sea.  
  
"The clouds always cover our sky. Sometimes it rains, sometimes it doesn't. But every day is a cloudy one." Shinahj grabbed one of the lines tying the boat to the platform. "You can go. We are a small platform that wont be much fun for you. We are platform 7B if you ever wish to return. The one you are looking for is called platform 8 or the Emerald city. East." She smiled and nodded.  
  
Riddick slowly got on the boat and it wobbled forcing him to sit down. He grasped the sides tightly. He'd only ever been in a boat once. And it didn't move.  
  
"Do you know how to drive a boat?"  
  
He didn't answer.  
  
Shinahj began to speak in her language to someone. A little boy then came out of the crowed and jumped into the boat. "This is Kougra he will take you to platform 8. Watch how he drives. He will not be able to help you again."  
  
Kougra started the engine and the boat began to move. Riddick shifted his position and gripped the edges of the boat a little tighter. The boat then began to leave the little platform of wood. Kougra pointed to the compass, and Riddick gave it to him. The boy stared at it then looked back to the platform and waved shouting something.  
  
Riddick only stared at the people on the platform not sure what to expect or what to think. The boat then slowly began to pick up speed and head east. It began to get faster and faster. The wind blew madly at Riddick's face. He clenched the sides and it rocked a little making Riddick feel a little panicky. The boat shot through the water and he watched as the platform shrunk in the distance. When he couldn't see it anymore he looked at Kougra, concentrating on his driving of the little wooden boat.   
  
Riddick tried to talk to him, but he didn't seem to hear. So he decided just to concentrate on not shaking the boat, falling over and on Kougra's driving.  
  
It was a long and to Riddick quite boring, trip to Platform 8, but finally he saw it. Tall towers stood with the colour green painted all over them. It made the water look like emerald water. There were many tall buildings and houses standing on a metal platform that looked like it was about to sink. They pulled up to the docks that unlike the smaller area he landed on were made of metal.  
  
Kougra stopped the engine, hopped off, tied the boat and reached his hand out to Riddick. Riddick slowly released his hand from the edge of the boat. It hurt from gripping it so tightly. He reached out to Kougra and in one quick movement climbed out of the little boat. Kougra only smiled, trying to hold back his childish laughter.  
  
The metal platform was covered in wandering people. People going every which way and in a hurry. Young or old all dressed in bizarre clothing. The children whore black uniforms, with red ties (including the girls), Navy hats and long polls of material rocketing up from there bags two feet in the air. The teens all wore totally different things. Normal uniforms, all black, all white, suits, dresses, and basically anything a normal earth teenager would wear. The adults didn't dress in suits. They wore outrages colours and all different styles, like they were wearing costumes. Little and large boats were scattered amongst the docks. No one was watching them, and nobody seemed to have any interest of stealing them from others. The docks were quickly met by the tall green buildings and small alleyways stretched in between them.  
  
Riddick looked over to Kougra who was waving at someone. A little boy came over and talked to him. The boy stared at Riddick, then back at the boy, then left. Riddick walked over to Kougra and tapped him on the shoulder.  
  
"Where do I go now?" He gazed down at the boy. Talking slowly, hoping he'd understand. 


	3. Ch 3

Rating: R for profanity and violence   
  
Disclaimer: The Pitch Black characters are not mine, so don't sue. My characters are mine so please don't steal them.  
  
Story outline/authors note: its just what the title says…Riddick..at sea.  
  
Riddick at Sea  
  
"Where do I go now?" He gazed down at the boy. Talking slowly, hoping he'd understand.  
  
He began to speak in the language he herd on the other platform. He then repeated what he said and pointed.  
  
"What?" Riddick sighed, stood up straight and looked around again. People began looking back at him. They could tell he was an outsider and quickly walked passed him.  
  
"Don't mind them. They're afraid of anyone new." A female voice came from behind him and he whirled around.  
  
"They won't bother you though." She had blue hair like Shinahj but was younger, maybe 18. She had dark brown eyes and was wearing a green shirt like the buildings and blue jeans. "My name is Keylala. Not many here speak English so I will be your guide."  
  
Riddick looked her up and down.  
  
"Riddick is it?"   
  
"Yah."   
  
She gave a half assed smile and turned to Kougra. They talked in their language then Kougra handed her the compass, waved to Riddick and left. She turned back to Riddick and handed him the compass. "You'll need this, we go by direction, not streets. And remember this boat, it is now yours if you wish to travel."  
  
Riddick took the compass. "I wish to eat. Where can I do that?"  
  
She let out a little laugh that to Riddick seemed so pure. He hadn't herd an actual laugh for a long time. "First we have to find you somewhere to stay. Follow me." She began to walk off between to buildings.  
  
Riddick quickly followed shuffling between people. The alleyways were narrow, but eventually widened into streets, but without cars. Merchants filled the sidewalks and people walked amongst the streets gazing at the merchandise. He stopped to look at a woman carving figures out of apples. She was singing as she carved and it was hypnotizing to him. He began to move closer to the woman then was pulled out of his daze by someone grabbing him. In a flash he grabbed the persons arm and twirled them around catching them in his embrace. Everyone stopped and looked at him.  
  
He let go when he realized it was Keylala. She quickly backed away and stared at him as though he had just killed someone. She was frightened and so was everyone else. Riddick stumbled with his words, trying to say some sort of apology.   
  
Keylala looked suspiciously at him then turned to the crowd and apologized for him. Nods of understanding were exchanged with the people and they went back to their business. She walked up to Riddick. "You have to remember we are a peaceful people. I was just going to warn you not to get to close to some merchants. They hypnotize you with there song and steal all your credits."  
  
"I thought you said you were peaceful people." He stared at the woman with the apples again.  
  
Keylala stepped in between the,. "We never harm each other physically. Mentally is a different thing. Keep your eyes to what's in front of you until we get to the hotel and I can tell you the information on our city and world." She began walking again, down the green alleyways. Riddick quickly followed, this time keeping his eyes to the ground and only taking glances around him.  
  
Left, Right, Left, Right, Right, Right, Left. Riddick memorized his steps to the hotel. It was a tall green building like all the rest, but a little shorter and it had a wooden door. They walked in. It looked like a regular fancy hotel. Gold and Burgundy carpets and walls. Red chairs in the lobby, Gold stairs in the centre, a high ceiling with gold trim and balconies over looking it. They walked up to the clerks black and gold desk and Keylala began to talk to the clerk. Who eventually handed her a key.  
  
"This way." Keylala began towards the stairs. "I got you the nicest room. Top floor. I think it's what you call the Pent house. Is that right?"  
  
"Aren't we going to take the elevator or something?" Riddick stopped at the bottom of the stairs.  
  
"Elevator?" She looked back at him.  
  
"Shit. Never mind." He sighed and began the long journey up the stairs.  
  
480 steps later they reached he top floor. There were 3 doors. Two opposite each other and one beside the stairs. The one beside the stairs opened to reveal a little room that looked just like an elevator room. Riddick pointed at it a confused look on his face. "I thought you said you had no elevators." He watched as a woman with a cart filled with towels emerged from the room.  
  
"Oh, we call that a Glider. And it's only for staff members and maids. Regular people use the stairs." She dismissed his strange look and walked to one of the doors.  
  
Riddick still looked confused. "And why don't you take the Gliders?"  
  
"We walk to stay fit and healthy. Gliders are for servants and people like that. They are beneath the common person." She unlocked the door and opened it, waiting for him to enter.  
  
He casually walked into the room. It was pretty nice. Green walls, red carpets, cosy looking bed. Little bar fridge and bathroom. He looked in every crevasse examining everything closely just in case. It was the nicest hotel room he'd ever seen. "and how am I paying for this?"  
  
"I'll give you a Card, so you can buy things and live here for a while."  
  
"Why the hell would you do that?" Riddick moved closer to her.  
  
"Because we are a kind and peaceful people, and we understand you did not want to be here. So we will start you off. You can find a job and start making your own money."  
  
"Whoa. I'm not gunna be here that long. There's gotta be a ship on this planet somewhere."  
  
"I'm afraid not Mr. Riddick."  
  
"You're telling me, no one ever wants or needs to leave this planet. For anything." He moved closer to her, almost touching her in a threatening stance. He knew she was hiding something.  
  
"No." She backed up a little. She was getting scared.  
  
"I know there's got to be a ship here somewhere. Where is it?"  
  
She gasped when she hit the wall and Riddick was still close to her. "I-I really don't know. Sorry." She slid along the wall and moved quickly away from him.  
  
Riddick sighed and leaned against the wall facing her.  
  
"I might no someone who does." She smiled at him. "I do want to help you. I just…"  
  
She paused and he took the opportunity to move close to her again. "You just." His voice was low and husky.  
  
"I just don't know if I can. I might get in trouble." She moved away again. This time to the door.  
  
Riddick stayed where he was. "By who?"  
  
"It doesn't matter. You can sleep here tonight and I'll come get you in the morning. You can order up some food and maps too if you like." She ran out of the room, closing the door behind her.  
  
Riddick sighed again then went to the window and looked out. People scurried along the emerald streets. He saw Kougra looking up at the building. He was soon joined by other children all looking up, wondering where Riddick was staying. A crowd soon began to form. When Keylala emerged she shooed them away, but they soon returned.  
  
Riddick sat on the bed. What the hell was he going to do now. He had to find a way off this planet before the mercs returned. There's got o be a ship somewhere. The rumble in his stomach convinced him to wait until morning. 


	4. Ch 4

Rating: R for profanity and violence   
  
Disclaimer: The Pitch Black characters are not mine, so don't sue. My characters are mine so please don't steal them.  
  
Story outline/authors note: its just what the title says…Riddick..at sea.  
  
Riddick at Sea  
  
It was Eight in the morning when Keylala knocked at the door. She was wearing a dress today. Light Blue with splashes of Green. She looked beautiful.  
  
She noticed his looks and began to blush a little. She snapped out of it when something grabbed her hand. She looked over to her side. "Oh. Right. This is my friend Tallia. She is going to help me give you a tour. And she really wanted to meet you."  
  
"I know a little more about the darker parts of this city then she does." Tallia looked like a normal human girls. Tall, thin, tanned, brown hair, green eyes. No scales or unusual colouring.  
  
Riddick just stared blankly.  
  
"Umm. Anywhere you particularly want to go?" Keylala moved out of the way so Riddick could leave the room and they began to walk down the hallway.  
  
"To a ship."  
  
"Oh. I have a really nice ship. Want to see it?" Tallia began to grin.  
  
"He means a space ship T. One to leave this planet."  
  
"To leave?" She looked puzzled. "No body leaves this Planet." She silently laughed.  
  
"And why the hell not. I want to leave." Riddick stopped at the top of the stairs.  
  
"Umm." Neither of the girls new what to say.  
  
"Well. There's no reason to leave. I don't think the people who brought you here want you to go." Keylala began to pull him down the stairs. She was actually pretty strong.  
  
"Of course the people who brought me here don't want me to leave. They want to sell me. There Mercs. Don't you know what Mercs are." He stopped and dragged her back a few steps.  
  
"No I don't. But it really doesn't matter because there's no way you can leave unless they come back." she began walking again.  
  
"Come on you two." Tallia was getting impatient. She went behind Riddick and began pushing. "There's no ship. So just stay here until someone comes with a ship. Or I don't know, build your own. But that would probably take as long as someone coming here to get you. And we probably don't have the right equipment. Or you could-"  
  
"Stop T." Keylala dragged her friend away from Riddick.  
  
They silently walked the rest of the way down the stairs. When they reached the bottom and were outside, they were met by a crowd of people, all gazing at Riddick.  
  
Keylala yelled at them in there language and they left. But Riddick noticed them following him.  
  
The girls took him through the city. Stores, shops, merchants, restaurants and docks. Everything painted green. It was beginning to get to him. It was a big city, and He had lost track of his direction, but was starting to enjoy the girls talking about who knows what and forgot about his direction.  
  
"I'm sure you're getting bored Mr. Riddick, so Tallia here is going to take you to the clubs and cult shops and stuff." Keylala talked to Tallia in there native tongue then left.  
  
"Where's she going?" Riddick watched as she disappeared into the crowded streets.  
  
"She's got other business to look after. Don't worry about her." Tallia linked her arm around Riddicks and began walking down the allies. "Were in the centre of town now. So its going to start getting a little darker. No sunlight in this area."  
  
"thank god." Riddick noticed the light change and was about to take off his goggles, when lights blasted on around them.   
  
"That's better." She lead him down some stairs to a black metal door. "This is Rhino. it's a nice place to come and unwind. Its not open this early, but I told my friend Matt I was going to bring the new guy in."  
  
"The new guy?"  
  
"Yah. You."  
  
The door slowly opened a crack. "Were closed. Piss off."  
  
"Matt open the damn door." Tallia opened the door herself.  
  
"Oh, hey T." A man in all black stood before them. Red eyes shown through his long wavy black hair. "This must be Riddick. Hi, I'm Matt." He put out his hand for a hand shake, then put it down after a few seconds.  
  
"So let us in already. Jeez." Tallia pushed past him, pulling Riddick with her.  
  
It was a big open room. A bar and stools went all the way around it. Black walls with red lightning and fog machines on the ceiling. If it were party time it would probably look really cool and some what spooky. Riddick moved into the centre and looked around. He noticed the flirty interaction between Tallia and Matt.   
  
Ignoring it he moved around the room. He didn't much care for it. He wasn't really the club life type of guy. He went into the back room. Crates of alcohol, coat check, glasses, and an empty room. Riddick found a locked door. Taking out one of his shivs he began to jab at the lock.  
  
"Where do ya think you're going?" Tallia came into the room.  
  
"Exploring. Why, are you my new keeper?" He hid his shiv and turned to Tallia.  
  
"Haha. No. you're free here. Remember we're a pe-"  
  
"Peaceful people. Right."  
  
"I'm just showing you around. But if you'd rather go around your self. Be my guest. I have better things to do then baby-sit you."  
  
"Fine." Riddick went back into the main room and stopped dead in his tracks. He smelt something very familiar. Blood. Male blood and fear. "Where's Matt."  
  
"Matt? Oh. He had to leave." Tallia came up behind him.  
  
Riddick followed the smell to one of the bars. He leaned over and saw Matt's body. He'd been stabbed. Several times.  
  
"I didn't mean to." She looked afraid. Like she would get in so much trouble of anyone new. And she didn't want to know what would happen to her.  
  
Riddick turned back around to see Tallia holding a bloody knife. It wasn't meant to be used. It looked like a show knife. Carvings and inscriptions all along it. Dull edges now smothered in blood.  
  
"Peaceful people huh?" He whispered.  
  
"Well, ok I meant to." Her expression changed to normal. She moved the knife as she talked. "He was a real ass. Flirty fuck." She threw the knife over to Riddick. It hit the wall beside him.  
  
"What happened to Peace?" Riddick pulled the knife out of the wall and carefully examined it.  
  
"Peace is for the fools. This world isn't peaceful. That's bullshit. I hate it here. And I want to do anything I can to help you leave," She paused and moved closer to him. "As long as you take me with you."  
  
He slowly cleaned the blade of blood and his fingerprints, contemplating the effects of his answer. "Ok." He dropped the knife onto the body.  
  
"Really?" She perked up. This girl really was a basket of emotions. She was probably as sneaky as Riddick, just needed to learn a few more things.  
  
"Where can we put the body?"  
  
"Upstairs. In the hamper. I'll go get it. Then we can just roll him up stairs unnoticed." She went into the back room.  
  
Her energy reminded him of Jack. Maybe thats why a part of him really wanted to help her off this rock.   
  
She returned soon after with a hamper and Keylala.  
  
"Hi Mr. Riddick."  
  
He watched as Tallia and Keylala picked up Matt and put him in the hamper.  
  
"Have you two…done this before?"  
  
They both only looked at each other then silently began to wheel the hamper towards the back room, avoiding eye contact with Riddick. He stepped in there way.  
  
"Have you two done this before?"  
  
Tallia sighed. "We're part of a group that plans to leave this planet. Not everyone here is happy. The council say every Teen goes through this faze and it passes. But what they do on this planet it wrong. And we need your help Riddick."  
  
"With what?" He didn't like where this was going.  
  
"We've been sending threats and killing off the council. It's all very hush-hush of course. And now that a very accomplished killer has been delivered to us. Why not get him to help us. In return you'll get to leave."  
  
"I'll 'get' to leave?"  
  
"We know where there is a ship." Keylala began. "We just can't get to it yet. We would get caught if we tried, and we do not want to get caught."  
  
"If you get caught," Tallia began to shake. "They do terrible things to you. Sometimes you don't even come back."  
  
"Yah I've herd all that kind of shit before. Where is it?" He placed his hands on the edge of the hamper.  
  
Tallia's eyes began to water. "They cut you open. Play with your insides. Probe your mind. Insert all these…" Tallia began to mumble.  
  
Keylala put her arm around her friend. "Tallia's lost most of her family to the council trying to get off this planet. She's only got her sister and me now."  
  
"What are they trying to hide?"  
  
"What runs the city. Where they get the wood. How the city operates. What goes on underwater. There are many things unknown about our little water world, and they stay unknown or you get in trouble." She took her hand off Tallia. "Please Mr. Riddick will you help us?"  
  
"Where's the ship?"  
  
"There's only four of us. We're all female. Males get corrupted easier then women. They are more afraid. We need someone like you. Please. Please help us."  
  
"Where is the ship?"  
  
She let out a deep breath. "Siren."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Siren. That is where the ship is." She put her hands on the hamper and made Tallia grab it too and began to push it into the back room.  
  
"Riddick." Tallia let go of the hamper. "You better get out of here. There coming. They know he has died." She was pulled back by Keylala. The door closed behind them and Riddick herd a knock at the front door of the club.  
  
Riddick ran to the back room door and went in. The girls had disappeared through one of the doors but they were all locked. He closed the door he came in through and herd people rush into the club. "Shit." He quickly took out one of his shivs and began picking at one of the locks. He herd a woman scream. Must have discovered the blood. The lock broke and he entered through the door.   
  
He walked down a long cream hallway until he got to another door. Unlocked and went in. It looked like he was in the foyer of and office building. Tilled green walls. People moving around with briefcases and clipboards. He didn't see Tallia or Keylala. They must have gone through a different door. He quickly went out of the building and onto the streets. He had to find out what Siren meant.  
  
After asking about 20 people on the street, One of them new a little bit of English.  
  
"Where is Siren?"  
  
"Sorry Chum. Don't know what you mean."  
  
"Information desk then?"  
  
The man just looked confused.  
  
"Information. Maps."  
  
"Oh. Information desk. Umm." The man looked around. He pointed to a street. "Take that street. Second Left, Right, third Right, then just travel north for a while. You'll see it." The man walked off. Hitting a few people on his way.   
  
Riddick attempted to follow the directions. After traveling north for a while. He came to a dead end. No information desk. He grabbed the closest person. "Where is the Information Desk?"  
  
The nervous woman only pointed to a door.  
  
Riddick dropped the woman and went inside the door. Charts on the walls and a little lady at a desk.  
  
She perked up when he entered. "let me guess," Her voice was high-pitched. "You're the new guy. What can I help you with Sir?"  
  
"Yah, hi. Where is Siren." He moved across the room to the desk.  
  
"Siren? What would you want to do at Siren?" She curiously titled her head.  
  
"A Vacation."  
  
"Vacation? Sir, that's the councillors island. Councillors go there to have meetings. They discus issues."  
  
"Yah and I'm one of the issues. So why don't you tell me where it is."  
  
She stared at him for a moment then reached under her desk. Riddick tensed for a moment and put his hand on his shiv. The lady revealed a map. She took out a red pen and circles two areas.  
  
She pointed to the bigger one, This is where you are now," She pointed to the smaller one on the other side of the map. "This is Siren. Think you can handle the rest big guy?"  
  
Riddick grabbed the map and left the Information room. Now he had to find that boat. 


	5. Ch 5

Rating: R for profanity and violence Disclaimer: The Pitch Black characters are not mine, so don't sue. My characters are mine so please don't steal them. 

Story outline/authors note: its just what the title says…Riddick..at sea.

Riddick at Sea

Ch 5

After walking almost all the way around the big island. He found what looked like 'his' boat. He eyed the boat, then the people moving around. He slowly moved onto the boat, a little less worried then before. It rocked and he froze. When satisfied with the movement he looked at the engine. He moved over to it and tried to start it. It didn't start. He pulled the cord again, harder and it broke. "Shit!"

"Need some help?"

Riddick saw a Woman on the dock. She had long dark brown hair tied back and dark brown eyes. She wore tight black clothes, showing off her womanly figure. He's face reminded him a bit of Tallias.

"I'm Krista. Tallias sister. Herd you might be going to Siren, though you could use some help."

"I don't need help." Riddick poked at the engine, trying to look like he knew what he was doing.

Krista jumped into the boat making it rock uncontrollably. Riddick tensed. She moved beside him and took the string from his hand. She opened the top part of the engine, raped the string back around the spool and closed the engine. "You have to release the choke." She pushed a bottom, then pulled the string and the engine started.

Riddick only stared at her.

"You get so nervous. Don't you know how to swim?"

"Yah, but this is different."

"Mm hmm. Yah. I think I'm going to have to come with you." She untied the ropes holding the boat to the dock and moved the boat away from it. "Map." she held out her hand. Riddick handed it to her. She read it, then sped up the boat.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Darkness and fog began to creep around them as they got closer to Siren. When Riddick could finally see the island he was in shock. Out of the fog appeared a massive tree; lights shone form parts of the tree like lights from an apartment building. The engines slowed and Krista puttered the boat around the tree revealing a giant black metal igloo.

"They sure know how to put the Eep! in creepy huh?" Krista poked at Riddick.

"The Eep?"

"Sorry. I was trying to be humorous."

"Don't." He noticed the stone statues and inscriptions carved in the metal as they got closer. "So…are you sneaking in with me or do you have some sort of civilians pass that lets you walk right in?"

"We can walk into the main hall and get off with a glance from whoever would still be in there at this hour, but beyond that would be sneaking."

"Great." As they approached the dock Riddick jumped out of the boat landing in a kneel on the motionless dock.

"My, my, I think your getting used to sea life."

"No, the teetering was just really starting to make me sick."

"Oh, really?" Krista backed the boat up a little.

"No, I was just trying to be humorous." He smirked at her. "But notice how I still haven't moved."

"I did notice that actually." She docked the boat and came on shore nudging him over.

Riddick stood up and walked to the gates of the igloo shaped councillors hall. He pried them open and let Krista go in first. "So why did they send you to be my chauffeur?"

"They wanted me to 'help' you because I'm older, wiser, I've been here before, and I know how to handle guys like you." She opened the doors to the counsellors hall, letting Riddick go in first.

"What do you mean, guys like me? You've aided criminals before." He stared her down as he passed her in the door way.

Classical Jazz music filled his ears. Burgundy carpets, creamy walls, old wooden side tables and matching chairs and lights. A man in a top hat and suit sat in one of the chairs sleeping. The scene before him remembered him of a movie he saw documenting old Earth and the many styles and cultures when he was younger.

"No, I've never helped a convict before. But I've helped a lot of big Evil men."

He looked away from the scene and gave Krista a once over. "Yah, I bet you have."

"Hey, what's that supposed to mean"

"Nothing." He moved to a door near the entrance of the building and tried to open it. Locked. "How are we supposed to sneak in if the doors are locked." His eyes scanned to door locking for a way to pick the lock.

Krista held up a blue card. "I have a key."

"You have a key and we have to sneak in?" He tried to take the key from her but she backed away.

"_I_ can go anywhere. _We_ have to sneak in." She moved her key card between the door and the wall. It clicked, buzzed then opened. "We have to go through that door." She pointed to a door at the back of the foyer. "It only opens from the other side, so you wait here and I'll go open it."

"No, let me go unlock it, and you wait here."

"I'll be passing many people and their weapons in there. I think it's best I go."

He backed away and watched her go in. He went to one of the chairs and sat. And sat……and sat. He schemed many plans in his head. Is she turning him in. Is this ala s cik joke. What's behind that door. Where does it go. How fast can he reach the oat. Is ther a hip somewhere here or is it just a myth.

He noticed the man in the top hat had disappeared. He searched around for movement. The only movement was fie fingers tapping on the arm of the chair to the music. He herd a click as the door at the end off the foyer began to open. He saw Krista's face and hand as she motioned for him to come in.

He looked around then stood up and walked over to her. He entered into the dark hallway that provoked him to take off his goggles. Krista grabbed his arm and began to feel her way down the hallway until she reached a door. She turned around to whisper something to him and gasped at the sight before her. Two silver orbs stared at her.

"Are we going in?"

She relaxed a little at the sound of his voice but couldn't stop staring at them.

"Are we going in?" He asked again.

"Huh?" She shook her head and turned around and opened the door.

A stream of light escaped into the hallway and Riddick put his goggles back on.

"Be invisible." Krista whispered and went inside.

Riddick followed her into a white room. Metal desks, men in white coats and no test tubes, boilers or chemicals. He ignored the stairs and just walked behind Krista.

They moved into the next room and Krista quickly closed the door behind them. Krista held out some cuffs, and he only stared at her blankly.

"Put them on." She demanded and moved closer to him. "If you don't we'll get more questioning stares then we need." She shook them in front of him, but she didn't get a response. "Ugh. Here's the key ok?" She handed him the key and cuffs and after a few more seconds he took them and put them on putting the key in his pocket.

She grabbed his hands, opened the door and dragged him through a room with guys in suits. Luckily the stares they received didn't last long. She stopped Riddick in front of a puffy man in a grey suit, who wiggled his moustache at them.

"This prisoner is to go to holding D. I have been told to request your key."

"I will take him them." He eyed Riddick suspiciously

"No he is in my custody."

The puffy man wiggled moustache again, then hesitantly surrendered his keys.

Krista bowed her head, took the keys and dragged Riddick around again. She unlocked a door with her new key and pushed him through.

"Ok, we have to run now, so take off your-" She turned to look at him and noticed his hands were already free.

"Right. Come on." She ran down hallways, Riddick tracing her steps. Down two flights of stairs. She fiddled with the keys trying to find the right one to open the door in front of them.  
She found the right one and rushed in locking the door behind them. She flicked the lights and they stared at the glorious ship before them. They also saw 5 of the councillors.

"Now Krista," One of them said. "You should no better." Riddick prepared himself to fight, but this was a fight he could not win.

Two of the councillors had guns that shot out electric fields. They couldn't't be dodged and they both fell to the ground instantly.


	6. Chapter 6

_Rating_: R for profanity and violence _Disclaimer_: The Pitch Black characters are not mine, so don't sue. My characters are mine so please don't steal them. _Story outline/authors note_: its just what the title says…Riddick..at sea. 

Riddick at Sea

**Chapter 6**

Riddick awoke to the sound of seagulls. He opened his eyes and saw birds circling above him in the deep grey sky. A blue faced hobo looking man appeared in his vision.

"Ahoy mate. Welcome to my barge." He smiled showing off his three pointy teeth.

Riddick quickly stood up and looked around.. He was on a big boat surrounded by garbage and seagulls. HE wobbled a little bit then decided to sit back down.

"We're on our way to Lunas Isle. It's on the opposite side of where you were. Councillors thought I should tell you that. O, and never to go back there"

"Krista." Riddick looked around again.

The blue man just laughed and walked away.

Riddick swiftly walked around on the uneven garbage boat. Nothing useful, just piles of muck. He stood on the edge of the barge starring out at the blank sea.

"Can you swim mate?" The blue faced man came up beside him.

"Push me and I'll kill you"

"No need to get hasty mate. Just askin' since you're new and all. But you better learn fast since you're gunna be here a while"

"Fishin' time." Another blue man appeared. He had a large hook in his hands. He grinned t Riddick then jumped in the water. The boat kept moving and Riddick watched as the blue mans head slowly bobbed further and further away, a rope trailing in front of him attached to the barge. He sunk under that water and came back up 5 minute lter with a large fish.

* * *

It took a day for them to reach Lunas Isle. It was a smaller island then Emerald Isle and made of metal. Cunner, the blue man, offered Riddick a place to stay and a tour of the island. There were huts all over the island and no tall buildings. It was a family island, children were running around playing and women were watching and dancing about. Cunner said that all the men work on an island called Polaris while the women stay here. Polaris was a business island made of garbage. The barge was headed for Polaris to dump the waste to create new buildings and expand. Looking to the east, Polaris stood as a big mountain. He also pointed out that there was a phone on Polaris, but they would have to wait until tomorrow to go there. When they got to the centre of the island there was a large metal box, filled with dirt and sprouting beans. 

"Do you ship out the beans?" Riddick starred at a few woman how were farming and harvesting the beans.

"Yah, but not to Emerald Isle, if that what you're thinking. To the Hunter islands. There's a group of small islands to the North. They ship out every month, you've just missed the last one"

Cunner then took him to his hut. He had a rather large hut due to having 14 children. Riddick didn't understand why, Cunner's wife was a blue blob, he didn't see the attraction, but then again, he didn't understand a lot of things on this planet. Cunner's wife was rather nice though, she made one of her children give up there room and move in with another so Riddick could have a room all to himself. It was away from the exit. They were a little suspicious of Riddick and didn't want to give him any chance to block them in. She also made sure he ate plenty of food. All made of beans.

* * *

Riddick was sitting on the edge of the island starring out at the big open sea in deep thought. He needed a plan. He had to go back to that island and get the ship, and Krista. He felt a little responsible for her, but only a little. He'd have to contact Tallia. Get an army together, and some weapons like the scientists had. 

His thoughts were stolen from him when a group of kids came up to him and started talking in their language. Riddick just ignored them. When they got bored the dove into the water and began playing around One of them, feeling daring, began to splash Riddick. He was tempted to go in there and get him. But drowning was not near the top of his list of things to do at the moment. The rest of the kids joined in the splashing. Riddick got frustrated and left. The kids began to shout things at him, but he didn't listen and went back to Cunner's hut.

* * *

Riddick awoke to Cunner's face again. "If you want to go to Polaris, now's the time." Cunner smiled then went outside to await Riddick. Men were rushing around to the boats that lined the edge of the island. Cunner lead Riddick to a large boat that had women on it. "This is the public ship, widows and guests can go on it." Cunner hopped on then held out a hand for Riddick. He ignored it and jumped on. "It'll only take a few minutes. 

The closer they got to the island the worse the smell got. An island made of garbage really did smell like and island made of garbage. The locals didn't seem to mind it, they must have gotten used to it. The island was smaller then he thought. When they got closer he realized it was not a mountain but a stretched hill. Everything was made of garbage, the buildings as well. Compressed or cubed garbage made up everything. These people sure knew how to recycle.

When they got on the island Cunner began to lead Riddick through the alleyways. He kept his head down the whole way and only glanced back a few times to make sure Riddick was following. This body language struck Riddick's curiosity and would have to be questioned later. Eventually they got to another information desk. Cunner talked to a perky woman behind the desk. After a few seconds he came back to Riddick "Is there anyone in particular you wish to make contact to on Emerald Isle"

Riddick searched his mind for a moment trying to bring up a name. "Tallia"

"Does Tallia have a last name"

"I don't know…She has a sister named Krista"

"Oh." Cunner sounded disappointed. "I know her." He went back to the information woman, then came back to Riddick. He said "Now we wait." then sat down silently.

It was a full hour before the information woman called Cunner over. He then called Riddick over. "Here you go." He smiled and handed Riddick the phone. It looked more like and old re-wired walkie-talkie.

"Hello?" Riddick wasn't sure which area to talk into.

"Mr. Riddick?" Tallia's voce came from somewhere on the walkie-talkie.

"Tallia"

"Oh, Riddick. Is my sister alright? Where are you"

"I'm on Polaris. I don't know if your sister is alright"

"What do you mean you don't know"

"We went to Siren. I got shot. I don't know where she is"

"oh"

"But I'm going to go back and get her, but I need you cooperation"

"What?" Tallia's voice sounded fuzzy and faded.

"Bad connection." Cunner chimed in.

"Can you come get me"

"I can't hear you"

"Find a way to get to me." Riddick shouted into the one end of the walkie-talkie.

"I can meet you on the hunter Islands in 15 days. Cashish"

"15"

"No, 15! It's the best I can do"

"well I-…rel…cam….nerg" The phone cut out.

Riddick slammed the thing on the table. The perky information lady didn't seem pleased.

"15 days is pretty fast." Cunner seemed relaxed.

"It took us two days"

"No, you were out for a while mate. And barges may look slow, but they go pretty fast"

"What am I supposed to do for 15 days"

"22 actually. She may be at the Hunter islands in 15, but you cant get there for 22. The bean trucks, your only way across"

Riddick looked pissed off. The information lady closed her desk and Cunner backed up a little bit.

"The boys can teach you hot to swim." Cunner offered.


End file.
